And We Have Each Other
by Courtney E. Malfoy
Summary: ONE-SHOT: “LOOK INSIDE YOUR HEART!” the girl screamed at Lucius.


****

A/n I do not own Harry Potter.

This is a ONE-SHOT!

****

And we have each other

"LOOK INSIDE YOUR HEART!" the girl screamed at Lucius Malfoy.

"I. CAN'T," the stubborn Malfoy yelled back. "I can't," and with a heart wrenching sob the grown Malfoy broke into tears. He crashed to his knees and cried his black little heart out.

How did this happen you wonder? Who is this girl? Where did she come from you ask? Good question.

Well, first of all I'll let you know that the girl's name it Jadeite Riddle-Malfoy. She was birthed by Narcissia Malfoy and fathered by the one and only Lord Voldemort.

Why? I don't really know. All I know is what I've learned these past three years with the intriguing girl; whom I met on the Hogwarts Express as I was heading to the famous school for my seventh and final year.

The girl had become very protective of a small boy by the name of Malachite Snivellus. The boy was under sized for his age and had white hair. You heard me. White. Hair.

The boy was hiding in a compartment full of evil Slytherins. I say evil because they had possession of my toad at the moment. The evil one know as "Zabini" was the one holding the toad, threatening to throw the defenseless amphibian out of the open window. After Draco Malfoy saved the poor toad, with the help of Harry's wandless magic keeping the toad inside, Good Girl Granger offered to take the boy among others of his own age. He accepted after a few minutes of arguing…With the evil Slytherins…

That was when we met her, as soon as we stepped into the compartment of the excited first-years. She caught my attention at once. She seemed so out of place. She was sitting quietly in a corner, reading a Muggle novel called "One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest" she didn't even flinch until the boy called her name. She looked at him with wide eyes and launched herself upon him.

FLASHBACK

"Are you alright Mal?" the girl asked excitedly.

"I'm fine Jade. I was just held back by a few guys that thought they would try to recruit some first years is all," the boy responded quietly.  
Suddenly the girl's voice became cold and did not seem like her own at all! "Did they hurt you?" she asked icily.

"No. No one hurt me," the boy responded warily.

"Did they hurt anyone?" again her voice seemed colder than ten Dementors in Antarctica.

"They tried to throw his toad out the window, then the one called Zabini tried to hit Draco Malfoy!" Mal exclaimed. The girl stiffened and looked towards the door.

"Did they hurt you brother?" she asked Draco, still icily.

"Not terribly," Draco answered shortly.

"Show me where they are. NOW!" and they proceeded to do so. NO ONE threatened her "son" (inside joke) or brother people learned over time.

Jade went into the compartment and (after a few minutes of the compartment rocking back and forth) came back out with a smug smile on her face. Hermione slid the compartment door open slowly and gasped. All four of the evil Slytherins were unconscious. The female Slytherins, Millicent and Pansy, had thick red blood running down their thighs. The girls gasped at the sight, the boys just blushed.

"Relax guys, it's just a spell. They'll be continuously on the rag for the next couple of months," she grinned evilly. "Considering I invented the hex, only I know how to reverse it. Don't look too worried girl. Gosh, they won't say anything! They know better. Name's Jadeite Riddle, this here is Malachite Snivellus. He's my boyfriend!" she exclaimed.

"AM NOT!" he cried.

"Are too!" she looked at him with a death glare.

"Fine." the boy sighed. Ron, Harry, Draco, and I began laughing at he boys misfortune. Only a first year and already controlled by a girl. Heh.

END FLASHBACK

That was quite a day. They weren't ACTUALLY going out, she was only joking. Though, by the look on her face when she made that comment would suggest otherwise.

What we are talking about occurred shortly after Voldemort's demise, in Malfoy Manor. You see, the girl (being the current most powerful witch in existence) had convinced the ministry that she could change her godfather. She could make him all better she pleaded. The ministry disregarded the girl as insignificant and began to sentence the man to a Demon's kiss (as the kids in her year had began to call it)…

….That is until the Dementors decided to group around behind the girl and there was literally fire in her eyes. She freed the pale haired man with the "court's approval" and took him back to the manor. The only home she knew.

Narcissia was dead. (Good riddance)

Voldemort was dead.

Jade's twin brother was dead.

Draco was practically dead to her, after he gave up on his father and told her if she tried to save him then he would disown her as a sibling. That was before the final battle though, and she had indeed saved him, so Draco, along with his husband Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna Lovegood shunned her.

Severus tried to be nice about it, but was for some reason uncomfortable around the Slytherin. His lover Remus couldn't have agreed more. For some reason he was rather reluctant to let Severus near the eldest Malfoy, something about territory.

So Lucius was all she had left.

So she fought to keep him. And fought.

And fought. Until she made a breakthrough, that night to be precise. The night he broke his passive façade. "Lucius, speak to me. Please. Let me help you!" Jade had cried to the man. Lucius was reluctant to answer at first. But eventually,

"I miss them." he said so quietly she almost didn't hear. "I love them!" all of a sudden his eyes went wide. As wide as saucers. "I LOVE THEM!" he exclaimed and jumped up. Chanting "I love them" all through the house. "I love Draco! I love Narcissia! And I still love Severus! I love Harry! And Hermione! They saved me! They saved Draco!"

"…………..Are you alright Mr. Malfoy?" Jade asked warily. Afraid that the man had finally gone nutters.

"Can't you see? I'm fine! I can finally admit it! I LOVE TH-" he stopped suddenly. As if he had been hit in the back of the head with a hippogriff, the man fell on the floor and began once again weeping.

"Lucius?" oh yes, he was nutters.

"They hate me," he whispered in an even smaller voice than it had been previously. "They either hate me or they're dead," he stated and curled into a ball, rocking back and forth.

"LUCIUS! I'VE WORKED TOO DAMN HARD FOR THIS! YOU WILL NOT DO THIS! NOT. NOW. (sigh) Stay here, I need to contact Snape." And so she did.

XXXXXXXXXX A short interlude XXXXXXXXXX

Mad-Eye Moody

Nymphadora Tonks

Fred Weasley

Bill Weasley

Cornelius Fudge (with a surprising "switch" of sides)

Minerva McGonagall.

Rubeus Hagrid.

Argus Filch.

Poppy Pomfrey.

Albus Dumbledore.

All of these were victims of the war.

Severus had immediately been elected most eligible to become headmaster and Draco Malfoy had taken up his potions class. I, Neville Longbottom, became become the Transfiguration teacher.

Hermione the Care of Magical Creatures teacher (among other "secret" organizations)

Ron became the Divination teacher.

Harry had taken over the Hospital Wing.

As for Minister. Well, she was young, too young, but obviously the idiots that voted her thought for the best but a girl from France named Françoise DeGansolf became the Minister of Magic.

Most of the old and a few of the new orders of the Phoenix were dead. The only survivors of both wars being the lovers Remus Lupin and Severus Snape.

Lupin and Snape…Lucky some called them, unfortunate was others opinions. And now I understand why. Why I didn't get it before I can't understand! I lost my own family and still didn't see that side of the story for years.

Unfortunate AND lucky can both describe what the two are.

I mean imagine it! You grow up nice and comfortable, life is great. You start school at eleven, alright, whatever. You make great friends, and a lot of enemies. You grow up with these people. They know who you are, what you feel, even those who "hate" are closer to you than even your parents! You are a family.

Then comes the last year of school. Creepy right? You are no longer allowed to take shelter in the "zone of contentment" you will no longer see those you hate, and not to mention there's a maniac on the loose. Months go by and you begin to miss everyone, even your "enemies." You wonder how they are, perhaps you pay some a visit, or see others in Diagon Alley. Write a letter or two. Then the war begins.

In a few short years (assuming you are looking from Remus' POV) you lose your best friend and his wife to the maniac killer know as Voldemort because a loony "Seer" makes a prophecy. Your closest friend goes to Azkaban for "killing" you third best friend and selling out your other friends, and you find yourself alone.

No one is left.

The Longbottoms were tortured to death, meaning you are the only Gryffindor boy left. The other three girls from Gryffindor are either dead or married off (same thing) or in the Muggle world, forbidden to see you.

You are a werewolf, who wants you anyway?

Then it happens, thirteen years later someone you once called Professor asks you to teach a Defense class. Great right? Not only that, you get to meet your former best friend's son! But, does it really help the grief? To meet someone that looks like a carbon copy of someone you used to be inseparable from.

Then _he_ comes back. The one that went into Azkaban.

He's not guilty? He's not you discover! And the one that did it is still alive and running around. Ahh, revenge at last!

But no, not even that is in your grasp because YOU forgot to take YOUR Wolfsbane, and now YOU are the reason they can't prove that Sirius Black is innocent.

Then two years later you lose the one person that kept you linked to sanity and to your past. And it is All. Your. Fault. All because you didn't take your Wolfsbane.

Now you are truly alone. How. Unfortunate. Then again, you meet and fall in love with the only person left from your past school days. Severus Snape. Look! A sign of good luck! (perhaps)

Now on the other side of the light, we have Severus Snape's side.

First you become a Death Eater after you say "screw you!" to the school you once called your "home" after graduation. Then, you decided that that was a Big. Mistake. So you run to your ex-Headmaster who convinces you that spying for the light is a good thing. Great. Now you're stupid, a traitor, AND you have no family. Talk about all by your lonesome.

Eventually the idiots that made your school days a living hell die and you fear the outside world for they only know you as a Death Eater. So you are offered a job within walls that protect you from the people that hate you with everything you are for not going to Azkaban like the rest.

A few years into your teaching, as you are still a young innocent boy, a man named Lucius Malfoy shows up at your fireplace. Claiming that his wife left him and he was depressed. Now, you've always had a soft spot for this beautiful man and begin to take care of him. Many firewhiskey's later you learn that the man is actually gay, and his wife had had an affair with the "snake" and they made a daughter. (don't ask how THAT happened, considering the snake was supposedly DEAD)

You feel bad-

he takes advantage of it.

So the man uses you for his own purposes, until a day, maybe two months later a small boy with white blonde hair comes through your fireplace with tears in his eyes saying "mommy didn't mean it! I promise! she said so" and the man leaves you, once again alone. All. Alone.

Seven years later you meet the offspring of the bane of your existence and deem him just like his father. Even if he isn't. The next two years are hell for you. Old memories resurface and you can't deal with them.

Then it gets worse. HE comes to teach. Not to mention that the idiot Black also appears out of thin air and comes back from the dead. Leave it to HIM to escape from Azkaban before anyone else.

He takes away the werewolf before you can tell the it how you TRULY feel about It.

Damn.

THEN the idiot breaks the werewolves heart by getting himself killed. The werewolf refuses to see anyone at first. You admit to the "bane of your existence" that you are now his godfather due to James Potter's bad judgment in his final moments, and the boy attaches himself to you like a June Bug. Well, at least it distracts you for awhile. Things happen you and the werewolf get together. Draco gets with Harry and Voldemort dies. Now what? Finally face the world after all the years of hiding?

Hell. No.

You become Headmaster with your ever-faithful boy toy as your D.A.D.A. teacher. Interesting.

Then what happens? What then you ask! Well, Lucius of course. He is tried, and that damned girl that cause you that heart break all of those years ago saves his ass! And what do you do? Laugh your ass off?

You bet'cha.

THEN the damned girl manages to break through to him! He's now good and pure so what does he do? Runs to his old play toy is what. God Damned Arsehole anyways.

XXXXXXXXX Back to the story, authors point of view, NOT NEVILLE'S POV XXXXXXXXXX

"Severus? Are you in there?" came a small voice on the other side of the door.

"What. Is. It?" Severus replied icily, he knows who it is. He's been waiting for him ever since IT happened.

"We need to talk Severus," came the small voice of Lucius Malfoy as he slipped through the barely cracked office door.

"I do not believe we have anything to discuss Mr. Malfoy, seeing as your son is already graduated."

"I….I wanted to apologize Severus. I had no right to do what I did to you all those years ago," Lucius said with a lowered head.

"Oh! And you are JUST noticing this?" he hissed. "It's too late for apologies Mr. Malfoy, please leave my office at once." Severus then turned his attention to a stack of papers.

"I am sorry Severus. I hope one day you will find it in your heart to forgive me," and with a small pop the man was gone.

Unfortunately after the big battle the castle's defenses had been demolished. They were working on it, but they had agreed to tackle the Headmasters office last, for it was the least significant.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Lucius? Where did you go?" asked a small third year girl by the name of Jadeite Malfoy (the "Riddle" had been eliminated weeks ago)

"Paying my dues darling, paying my dues. So, tell me what is new in life," Lucius had been struggling to adopt the "good father" routine, but it had proven very difficult with this child.

"Oh. Nothings new, still have the same old Muggle boyfriend, my only brother still hates us both and my mother is dead. Anything new with you?" she raised an inquisitive brow.

"Not at all love. Not at all." Lucius had taken a liking to calling her things like "love" and "darling" or "sweetheart" it made her wonder if he was her godfather or her boyfriend….O.o anyways.

"Lucius?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know….You don't really have a boyfriend do you?" Lucius inquired.

"No. He died in the war, dad found out about him," she responded with a sad, heart aching look.

"Didn't think so."

"……" she stayed silent for a while.

"I assure you, young Jadeite, as long as I live, you will have the best care this godfather can give you. Even though we have no one else, we do still have the Malfoy savings, that should prove adequate for your upbringing," Lucius said after awhile.

"And we have each other," she added with a sad smile. How she missed Draco.

"Yes, we also have each other." With that said they began a journey to defy all others and try to win back the respect, and/or trust of their loved ones.

THE END

****

A/n Well? You likey?

No?

Damn.

Ah well, was bitten by the plot bunny again….Gotta spray for those again soon….


End file.
